


【仏英】调情+“那我们去教堂结婚吧。”

by LindaJimSnape



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: 是给加加的生日贺文！！！《调情》脑洞是我出去吃饭突然来的，但是有很多小私心都是加加点的！哈哈哈哈十分舒适。《去教堂结婚》这则小故事则是我在悉尼海德公园突发其想后来填上的，海德公园旁边就是超漂亮的St Mary's cathedral awsl，这里的环境就完全参考了海德公园。dover麻烦给我立刻马上right now结婚！！！ca提及，爽文爽文爽文！
Relationships: Arthur Kirkland/Francis Bonnefoy, England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【仏英】调情+“那我们去教堂结婚吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是给加加的生日贺文！！！《调情》脑洞是我出去吃饭突然来的，但是有很多小私心都是加加点的！哈哈哈哈十分舒适。  
> 《去教堂结婚》这则小故事则是我在悉尼海德公园突发其想后来填上的，海德公园旁边就是超漂亮的St Mary's cathedral awsl，这里的环境就完全参考了海德公园。  
> dover麻烦给我立刻马上right now结婚！！！  
> ca提及，爽文爽文爽文！

调情 

Bgm：Little Lu——Barney Wilen  
“Bonjour～”  
“嗯。”  
“嗨，这位帅哥，请问几位？”  
“两位。”  
“我们大概20分钟后会有位置，您可以稍等吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“麻烦请留一下您的姓名和电话。”  
“贝瓦尔德*……”

来自法国的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦热情似火，也个性张扬——就像是他夺目的金色长发和出众的完美长相。自从他来到这家餐厅之后，愈来愈多顾客——尤其是女性，年轻的女性，会选择在一个完美的周末之夜来亲眼目睹他并醉死在他的笑容里。餐厅大部分人因为顾客增多，大多数都很欣喜，也许除了一个人之外。  
餐厅在喧闹的城市中，有着绿色的外墙和写着名字的大霓虹灯——这听起来很俗气，但实际上这是一家看起来很漂亮又有韵味的餐厅。店主喜欢选择Jazz做背景音乐，曾经有人形容道：“真是回到了上个世纪初的感觉。”座椅和墙面看起来很旧，是那种扑面而来的年代感。吧台正面对着一面墙，不同种和颜色酒整齐地放在架子上。坐在吧台边走神的人，一半以上的几率是在目不转睛地盯着色彩斑斓的酒架。昏暗的黄色灯光下坐着各色的男男女女，他们高谈阔论着自己的事情；店员穿着整洁干净的制服来来回回地忙碌着，他们报以笑脸，用着最轻柔的声音跟同事小声交谈。

波诺弗瓦撩了撩自己的长发，细长的手指在门口接待处的iPad屏幕上龙飞凤舞地敲着。他不知为何，“哼”地一声嘴角上扬到一个完美的弧度，轻笑了出来。年轻女孩们被他突如其来的笑容狙击到，也不由自主地难掩微笑。  
“你们来自哪里？”波诺弗瓦突然抬起头问道。  
“荷兰。”她们咯咯笑着回答。  
“Bedankt.”*  
“哦！”姑娘们惊叫道。

他总是用这一手来让食客高兴起来，波诺弗瓦享受这种感觉，他觉得这是乐趣。可是亚瑟·柯克兰却不这么想。亚瑟·柯克兰是当初和波诺弗瓦一起来到这里工作的英国人，他有两根浓密的眉毛，清澈的绿眸子。柯克兰说得上是很好看的，但也有人提到：“我第一眼见到他，我觉得他是个如假包换的帅哥，但是那天他和波诺弗瓦站在一起，我忍不住开始怀疑。”他绅士，但是又过于沉默寡言了。他在吧台后，做着自己喜欢的茶和厌恶的咖啡。

今天是特殊的日子，餐厅会开到零点。在十一点钟时，其实客人就已经不多了——至少在吧台是没人坐了。亚瑟·柯克兰漫不经心地擦着玻璃酒杯，抬起头之际看见了一对同性情侣。没办法，他们的发色实在是过于引人注目，尤其是那个火红色长发的墨镜男。他们在餐厅靠后的软座位上并肩坐着，白发男子在优雅地吃着有些甜腻的草莓海绵蛋糕。

“嘿。”熟悉的声音在柯克兰身后响起。他回头看了一眼那一张脸，然后再撇回来继续干自己手上的事情。  
波诺弗瓦早料到是这种结果。他已换上了自己的宽松白衬衫，最上端的两颗扣子像往常一样非常波诺弗瓦地没有扣，漏出他性感的部分胸毛。波诺弗瓦从背后慵懒又亲密地拥上柯克兰，他把头埋在装傻的柯克兰的颈部与左肩之间，深吸了一口气——一口带有柯克兰气味的气。

“现在还是上班时间，麻烦波诺弗瓦先生自重。”柯克兰的眉毛都快拧成一团了。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦装作没有听见，反而更得寸进尺地用他有些扎的胡茬蹭了蹭柯克兰纤细的脖子。  
“混蛋……快走开啊。”柯克兰的声音逐渐变小，左右两边的耳朵瞬间红透了。波诺弗瓦享受看着柯克兰害羞的样子，这像偷食禁果一样愉悦、刺激又充满诱惑。波诺弗瓦的脑里已经回到了昨天在凌乱的床单里湿漉漉又满脸绯红的柯克兰，小鹿就算是在动作终止之后也克制不住低声喘//////息的样子。他伸出舌头，轻轻地舔//了一下柯克兰的脖颈儿。英国人敏感地缩了缩身子，波诺弗瓦迷人的嘴顺着向上移动，一个接着一个的轻吻从脖子到下颚线，再到脸颊。波诺弗瓦不罢休地寻找着办法去撬开傲娇英国人的双唇，他把嘴贴在柯克兰的耳边细声细语道：“我猜，你在回忆昨天晚上。”  
“闭嘴，青蛙。”  
“甜心，这可不是什么动听的赞誉。”波诺弗瓦嘿嘿笑了一声，轻轻调整了一下柯克兰的头部位置，正好可以轻触到那有一丝甜的双唇。他没有再走到更///////深，法国人渴望勾起亚瑟·柯克兰的欲望，可惜后者现在仍然不为所动地在擦那个已经干净到发光的玻璃杯。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦松开柯克兰，他环抱着自己的双臂依在墙上。昏暗又有些暧昧的灯光打在了他敞开的胸膛和明显诱人的锁骨上。他就是从地狱派来的恶魔，专门诱导正经绅士柯克兰的恶魔。他罕见的紫色眸子直勾勾地盯着亚瑟泛红的脸上，也许下一秒他的獠牙就会不由自主地漏出来。那尖尖的獠牙会毫不客气又暧昧地轻触在亚瑟纤细的脖颈儿上。弗朗西弗·波诺弗瓦收不回视线了，是那纤细的脖子将他的目光死死地定住。红晕爬上柯克兰的脸颊，他终于一甩手里的布到台子上开口道：“混蛋，你快回去啊，别再在这里看我了！”  
柯克兰的绿眼睛在吧台边上游走不断，他羞于直视波诺弗瓦那有魔力的眼睛和脸。灯光恰到好处，波诺弗瓦的想法被无限扩大到柯克兰可以轻而易举地捕捉到。

餐厅后部的白发男人突然回头望了望吧台，“嗨，那位长发先生？”他有些狐疑地看着波诺弗瓦。  
“非常抱歉，这位绅士。如您所见，”波诺弗瓦指了指自己的便服，“我已经下班了，不过您可以问我身边的这位金发帅哥。”  
他向客人抛了一个经典的波诺弗瓦式笑容。波诺弗瓦看着亚瑟从吧台出来然后走向那桌客人，即使已经是深夜但那愉快的爵士丝毫不收敛，它努力地营造着气氛。亚瑟多多少少还没有从他露骨的情话里回过神，脸上的红晕还是十分明显，尤其是在昏暗的暖光灯下。

这个场景太撩人了，波诺弗瓦被抓得紧紧的。他的亚瑟·柯克兰弯着腰倾听客人的要求，但他脸上因为被戏弄而产生的红晕丝毫不减，波诺弗瓦敢确定他的恋人经过他“善意”的提醒，后者现在一定在脑中循坏昨夜。

「那个该死的红头发肯定看到了，我恨那只青蛙。」

柯克兰忍着尴尬为他们买单，他能感觉到红头发一直在直勾勾地盯着他的脸。这对恋人的反差有些过大，那个白发的男士穿着古旧款式但干净整洁的衣服，但红头发却是黑色皮衣皮裤、配着一副奢侈又潮流的华伦天奴墨镜。

「混蛋，别看了啊！」

红头发稍稍仰了仰头，尽管有墨镜的遮挡，但还是给柯克兰一种被当众脱光展示的感觉。亚瑟·柯克兰当然清楚，那双昂贵墨镜后面一定是一双充满好奇的眼睛。他忽然记起来了这对客人，他应该见过好几次——毕竟这对实在是太显眼，稍微一回忆就能想起来。有点微胖的男子总是在这里点一些招牌又好吃的甜点，墨镜男则是会点上一杯上好的酒看着恋人吃甜点。他们干什么都十分默契，像是在一起生活了无数年、天造地设的一对。

“混蛋，他们看到了。”柯克兰骂骂咧咧地冲波诺弗瓦小声抱怨。  
“他们也不会见怪，毕竟都是同性恋人，”波诺弗瓦欠揍地往柯克兰那边凑了凑，“亚蒂，他们是你的最后一桌客人了，不如我们回家吧。”  
这就叫完美法国恋人的诱惑。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦让他的声音微微颤抖——他知道他的亚蒂是无法抗拒的，软绵绵地请求着柯克兰。

波诺弗瓦在柯克兰还没有回答之前，用激情的法式热吻堵住了他的嘴。 他伸//出舌//头探//索着亚瑟柯克兰的口腔——一颗颗光滑的牙齿与企图抗拒的舌头。他炙热的感情从他的舌根开始，慢慢被他推///////进到柯克兰的体////内。柯克兰对他人的体温异常敏感，过于温暖的感觉让他抗拒但却有不可否认的安全感。完美恋人波诺弗瓦已经迫不及待地想要用最熟练的动//作和最舒服的姿/////势准备好迎接柯克兰了，他退出舌头、舔了舔嘴唇，并用他最具诱惑力和性////张力的声音说到：  
“你不必回答，我知道。”

“我亲爱的小砂糖*，你知道玫瑰花的根嘛？”

“那我们去教堂结婚吧。”

Bgm：Marry You——Bruno Mars  
柯克兰现在凶神恶煞的样子吓跑了无数个想要坐在这张长椅的游客，他又和波诺弗瓦怄气了。来来往往的游客数不胜数，炎热的天气下他们中不少人都想在阴凉地找个长椅稍微坐一下。亚瑟·柯克兰占了一个绝佳的位置，凉爽又舒适。他旁边紧挨着的也是一张长椅，同样令人不爽的是，也被人占了。

介于公园作为该城市最为著名的景点之一，波诺弗瓦不禁在内心中抱怨他的亚蒂竟然选择在这里闹别扭。

“亚瑟，别这样诶。”波诺弗瓦用他最软的声音跟柯克兰说道，但他不敢靠近那头生气的小狮子。波诺弗瓦已经尝试过了，三次。他从自己的长椅上站起来，试探地想要站在柯克兰正前方凑近好好哄一下，但是都被柯克兰那一览无余的眼白劝退了。

英伦玫瑰今天的刺儿格外扎人。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦就是那个辛苦但又极为专业的园丁，他可以迅速又高效地解决其他任何的花，却在这只独一无二但又麻烦事儿多的玫瑰上栽了跟头。这玫瑰有魔力，让波诺弗瓦越陷越深——他发现这朵花不好搞，但却很乐意为他舍弃宝贵的时间。  
亚瑟·柯克兰的脸涨红了，因为法国人在用那双亮晶晶的紫色眼睛紧紧地盯着他。路人都可以明显看出来那双眼睛里在暗示些什么，法国人的爱张扬又个性。柯克兰不禁低声骂了一句：“该死的，青蛙别盯了。”  
“嘿宝贝，在公共场合不要这样叫，”波诺弗瓦温柔的声音里带着一点点嘲讽，“万一被别的法国人听见了，不歹过来跟你打一架？”

亚瑟·柯克兰闭上了嘴，他实在是不想跟那个多毛的金脑袋讲话。法国人也正过身子，将双臂搭在身后的长椅背上，伸开两条修长的腿。湛蓝色并点缀着白云的天空下，浓郁葱翠的草地前，阴暗凉爽的几棵树下，两张紧挨着的长椅，一个一本正经但又涨红了脸生闷气，一个迷人放荡但其实暗在心事重重。他们在此时此景，心照不宣。

“我想去教堂。”柯克兰的声音小的像蚊子，但被今天耳朵格外尖的波诺弗瓦捕捉到。 

他指的是以他的视角，公园右侧巨大的华丽教堂。这是一个在闹市区屹立的教堂，与那些冰冷的钢筋水泥仅隔着一个公园。他看起来很古老，但其实初次建立时间是在19世纪中叶——亚瑟·柯克兰知道时吃了一惊。年轻男女在他们前方的喷泉，亦是公园中央前拍着婚纱照，女生在洁白神圣的婚纱里揽住男生的胳膊，满脸欢笑地凑近。摄像师手中的相机在企图记录这一个永恒的瞬间。他通过他的绿色眸子看着那对新人，是那种幸福感让他不由自主地脱口而出自己的心声。柯克兰曾无数次幻想过，他与弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦同时身着正装，站在教堂里最神圣纯净的地方，对此发誓、交换戒指、再拥吻至天荒地老。

波诺弗瓦猛的站了起来，全然忘记应该与怒火中烧的恋人保持一定距离。法国人突然被刺激到，抓住柯克兰冰冷又纤细的双手激动地晃了几下。

“亚瑟，那我们就去教堂。”  
“亚瑟·柯克兰，我们去教堂结婚吧！。”

此时此刻的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦像个因为要过圣诞而激动的小男孩，精致帅气的脸上洋溢的是满满的期待和幸福。常常被戏称为花花公子的他渴望与亚瑟·柯克兰，那个固执又傲娇的英国人结婚。他松开一只手，伸向自己衬衫胸前口袋里，从中掏出一枚戒指——一枚他放在自己心脏前许久的戒指。它就是个被波诺弗瓦大拇指和食指捏住的普通戒指，没有花里胡哨的纹路，也没有特别张扬的大钻石。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，难得一次将衬衫的扣子从头到尾都记得好好的。他单膝跪地，优雅地举起那枚正合适亚瑟柯克兰左手无名指的戒指，用他波诺弗瓦最不轻浮的声音问他的亚蒂：“今日景色如此美丽，让我们去做一些蠢事儿吧。”*

他用他纯净的鸢尾色眸子盯住恋人的祖母绿，蓝天白云之下这对惹人注目的同性伴侣周边有不少游人驻足。所有人都感受到了，把金色长发扎在脑后的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦满眼都是对努力板着脸的亚瑟·柯克兰的渴望与对未来的憧憬。他们可以买一个更大的公寓，就在市中心的某座高楼内。白天他们可以继续在餐厅做着日复一日但又新鲜不同的工作，黑夜他们可以缩在舒服的沙发上看着浪漫的法语电影。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦简直可以想象到他紧搂着想要挣脱开的小狮子柯克兰，然后对着那发红的耳朵喃喃低语一些过于羞耻的话语。  
两个金灿灿的脑袋在阳光下泛着金光，来自世界各地的游客都为他们屏住呼吸。远处喷泉前孩子追逐泡泡的嬉闹声，大到可以清晰地传到亚瑟·柯克兰的耳朵里。他已经彻底地红成了一颗人形番茄，他知道那些看戏的群众都在等他的回答。

「该死的，混蛋啊。」  
“青蛙，”柯克兰憋了半天，颤抖地开口，“下次不要用年代那么久的歌求婚。*”  
“嘿亚蒂，那你知道下一句了。”波诺弗瓦咧开嘴，绽开他最愉悦的笑容。

“当然了，”他小声嘟囔道，“‘嘿宝贝，我觉得我想要与你结婚。’ ”  
“混蛋啊……我觉得，我想要与你结婚。”

亚瑟·柯克兰的声音还是很小，但是对于面前的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦已经足够了。那个英国人站起来向前，一把抓过波诺弗瓦的戒指套在自己左手的无名指上——完美地匹配。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦吻住了他——一个法式热吻，一个亲密的法式热吻。他们的舌头在侵占对方的地盘，就像他们平时本人会做的那样。柯克兰情不自禁又很顺其自然地吻着，又帮爱人将碎发理到耳后。他们忘我中好像听到了隐隐约约的人群的叫喊与掌声，但是这都与他们无关，任何一切都与他们的爱情无关。

柯克兰突然松开波诺弗瓦，但仍然抓着他的头发，警觉地问：

“喂，弗朗西斯。你买戒指，是不是又动了我们不少积蓄？”

END  
by Linda Jim Snape/糖醋珈昀

*1 这里是加某人厨的角色 哈哈哈哈哈 私心 爽！  
*2 荷兰语的谢谢。  
*3 哥哥的角色曲！  
*4 Bruno Mars火星哥的Marry You歌词，我稍微改了一下。  
*5 Marry You是2011年的歌了，但是真的婚礼神曲，我单方面宣布他封神了！！！


End file.
